A New Beginning
by Teriel
Summary: A huge shockwave rippled from cottage as debris flew everywhere, leaving nothing but a massive crater behind. There was a silent pop and Hermione appeared near the crater, Ron's limp but thankfully unconscious body leaning against her. She screamed, "HARRY!" her cry echoing, but of course there was nothing there. Hermione lost consciousness as her knees hit the ground.
1. Prologue

Chapter 1:

Winter arrived early this year; blowing gusts of wind past pastures and proclaiming early signs of the rain. A little cottage could be seen in the far distance on a hill with smoke rising out of the chimney in hoops of grey, adding onto the aesthetic view of the landscape. Distinct pops were heard as two figures materialised next to the cottage, one with flaming red hair and the other with black as they both held onto a trunk, dragging it slowly into the cottage.

"Mate, this is really heavy!" Ron panted, gasping in breaths, "I don't understand why we couldn't have just used feather-light charm on this thing."

"You heard Hermione," Harry grunted in reply, "No spells or it will set the time turners off."

They placed the trunk next to a glass coffee table gently, not risking anything. It looked ordinary like the trunks they had at Hogwarts. Sitting down, Harry couldn't imagine why the Ministry placed something as dangerous as time turners in an average trunk. Having freed his godfather from a death sentence without anyone being aware, he knew how much someone could get up to with just one time turner.

"I am so glad Hermione's my wife," Ron spoke through mouthfuls as he returned from the kitchen carrying a plate of tea cakes. He offered some to Harry as he sat down, placing his feet on the table. 'Hermione will have a fit', thought Harry as he saw where Ron's feet were. Popping a cake into his mouth, Harry took note of Hermione's drastic improvement in cooking after their camping trip when hunting for Horcruxes. As soon as things had settled down after Voldemort's death, Hermione had gone on a cooking spree not wanting any gaps in her knowledge. But Harry thought it was more to do with impressing Ron so that he would propose to her quicker. Their wedding had taken place two years after the war, Molly Weasley had cried throughout the whole day.

"Luna's doing pretty well," Ron commented as he skimmed over the quibbler, but he quickly found an article on the Chudley Cannons and instantly became absorbed. Luna Lovegood had taken over the Quibbler business as her father had wanted to travel the world looking for crumple-horned snorkacks with his new wife. Harry, Ron and Hermione each receive a free quibbler post every week, courtesy of Xenophilius Lovegood as they rescued his 'precious daughter' from the evil clutches of the Dark lord.

As they waited for Hermione to arrive, Harry thought of all his friends and where they got to after the war: Neville started to travel the world in search of exotic plants to add to his recently developed greenhouse in the Longbottom Estate. Susan bones joined the Ministry of Magic in the law department. Hermione became an Unspeakable, dealing with abnormalities in the Wizarding World. Even Draco Malfoy found his place in the world, regaining trust and friendships. And Ginny became a professional Quidditch player and was currently dating Dean Thomas. It didn't work out for Ginny and Harry's marriage, as they'd both had different experiences and became different people, so they'd decided to remain the best of friends. Harry and Ron joined the Auror programme as soon as they had the time. Twenty years had passed just like that; Harry became the Head Auror for his group having the fastest reflexes and spell collection.

Harry came out of his thoughts as there was a loud pop signalling Hermione's arrival, Ron choked on a tea cake and quickly took his feet off the table failing to hide the quibbler on time.

"What took you so…." Ron was cut off as Hermione suddenly squealed and hugged both Harry and Ron. "Wha…?" Ron took the chance to vanish the quibbler.

"Teddy finally proposed to Victoire!" She jumped in excitement.

Harry laughed, "Thought he'd never do it!" he hugged back, "Lily will be so excited, even more than usual since she would be going to Hogwarts this year."

"Don't forget Rose mate," Ron grinned.

They swayed back in Hermione's death grip group hug, Harry's legs hit the coffee table and he fell.

It all happened in a moment.

The shattering of the glass echoed and Harry felt a sharp pain as glass pierced his hand. He place his hand on the trunk to get up, but couldn't! His hand was stuck to the trunk lid. Harry pulled and pulled but to no avail.

"Ron! Hermione!"

They crowded around him, "NO HARRY!" Hermione shouted taking her wand out, "DON'T MOVE!" Ron grabbed the trunk to pull it away from Harry.

But it was too late, the trunk started to glow and Harry was absorbed by a bright light. Ron felt Hermione grab him and disapparate and the last thing he saw was a white glow then darkness.

A huge shockwave rippled from cottage as debris flew everywhere, leaving nothing but a massive crater behind. There was a silent pop and Hermione appeared near the crater, Ron's limp but thankfully unconscious body leaning against her. She screamed, "HARRY!" her cry echoing, but of course there was nothing there. Hermione lost consciousness as her knees hit the ground.


	2. Meeting Death

Chapter 2:

Harry's eyes flickered as he slowly came into awareness.

He waited for the blackness in his eyes to fade and the images to slowly come to view as he thought, "Don't tell me, Ron decided we should get drunk on Firewhiskey again?"

He groaned and placed both hands on the ground to push himself up. A sting of pain on his right hand made him think of what they'd actually gotten up to last night. Usually they only drank in large amounts to celebrate someone's birthday or promotion in their work, only after the children went to Hogwarts though.

His eyesight finally cleared and he took in the view. Everywhere, it was vast and cloudy, a never ending mist perpetuating as far as his eyes could see. Instantly this reminded Harry of King's Cross, when he'd met Dumbledore.

Harry's heartbeat accelerated as he started running forward. Everything looked the same.

He looked down to see that he was fully clothed this time. It was the clothes he was wearing when they were meeting up with Herm…

Harry's eyes widened as he remembered. He stopped running and fell to his knees.

It took him just a second to figure out what happened. After Hermione's arrival, he'd fallen on the stupid trunk being investigated by an Unspeakable (not very smart for a Head Auror) and gotten his bleeding hand stuck to the lid only to hear a whirring sound and then an explosion.

Harry came to the conclusion that he was dead. His anger erupted to the surface.

"WHY DID I HAVE TO DIE NOW!" he shouted at the atmosphere. "Who's going to send off Lily to Hogwarts…and Teddy's wedding…" His voice trailed off into a whisper.

He really did pick the worst time to die, to let down his family like that. Tears pricked his eyes, of which he wiped away quickly. It was very selfish of him to think like this, he did have a full life in the end, and managed to have a family even though it didn't quite work out like expected (Ginny). He never imagined surviving past the war after all.

Harry pulled himself together in time for a hand to touch his shoulder.

"HHAA…!" He jumped in fright his hand going for his wand but grasping nothing but air. He swiftly turned, Auror training kicking in he swiped at the enemy with his elbow and dropped to a crouch ready to kick…only to realise that his hand passed through the enemy or ghost or whatever it was.

Harry looked at its horrifying face, instantly he imagined a dementor and cursed his life as he wondered why there was a dementor in his afterlife.

There stood the tall pale skeletal figure shrouded in a long black cloak floating off the ground. Harry scrambled backwards but stopped when the dark figure floated towards him. It wasn't really doing anything.

Harry thought it was staring at him… He stared back at it…He was dead after all, he couldn't possibly die again…?

Five minutes of intensive staring later…

A hand emerged from the black cloak and touched its face causing the black cloak to recede somewhat. Now Harry could make out a feral grin on the surprisingly human face that emerged. The black cloak disappeared completely and there stood in front of Harry a floating man, who had the most striking features Harry had ever. The ghost's violet eyes shone with an otherworldly glow as his black hair moved in wisps blending in with the cloak. The pointed features reminded Harry of the alluring beauty of Veelas.

Harry stopped his train of thought at that, "Who are you?" He asked at last, "I thought someone who had the most impact in my life would come?"

Harry got off the ground, "Like Dumbledore did last time…" He trailed off as the floating man laughed.

"I am not a floating man," A deep voice replied to his thoughts, "And you can call me Death." Then Death gave a short bow to Harry with the foxy grin not leaving his face and added, "Master."

Harry gaped, "You're Death?!"

Death nodded slowly.

"But I got rid of the stone and wand, how could I still be your master?" Harry demanded.

"The Hallows never truly leave, even if you cast them away," Death swiftly moved around Harry in a circle once, "Especially you Master, you are special even in the afterlife."

"So I am dead after all," Harry inquired, "And call me Harry, I feel like Voldemort when you call me master."

"Of course Harry, you are too kind," with another bow Death waved a hand and their atmosphere changed to a lounge resembling the Gryffindor common room, filled with cosy seats. Death took a seat in the armchair by the fireplace and gestured at Harry to do the same.

Death continued, as Harry sat down, "You are not dead yet, being the Master of Death gives you certain privileges. You will not truly die unless I will it. " With that Death placed two fingers on Harry's scar, a sharp pain erupted on his forehead and Harry knew no more.


	3. Hello Past

Chapter 3:

This time Harry came into consciousness abruptly as if being rennervated. Unlike last time everything felt clearer, he felt warm and cosy by the fireplace. A hand touched his forehead, "Wake up, Harry."

The hand moved onto his cheek, prodding him, "I know you are awake."

The second hand joined touching his other cheek, "We don't have much time, I have much to tell you." Now a bit impatient Death used both hands to slap Harry's face lightly.

"Ow!" Harry opened his eyes instantly and glared at Death, "You didn't have to do that! I was awake." Maybe the slap wasn't that light.

Death returned to his armchair, "Now listen carefully," Harry sat up straighter, Death's stern tone reminding him of Mcgonagall. He rather felt like a student again.

"Your blood activated the imprints of time sand on that trunk," Death crossed his arms, his expression reminding him of Fred and George when a great prank had been successful. Now Harry got a very bad feeling about this.

"Time sand is very reactive, especially to one's blood and this caused everything to destruct. Your body did not survive the explosion back in time."

"What!" Harry's eyes widened, "So now I'm a ghost in the past?"

"Not quite, luckily your current alive self is only in your fifth year at Hogwarts, I believe running around conducting secret meetings in the Room of Requirement."

Harry gaped at that. "What will happen now?" He stood up in panic, "Hermione said messing with the timeline would have horrible consequences especially if I wake up there now!"

Death stood as well easily floating a head higher than Harry, "You forget one thing; you do not have a body anymore."

"Then how the hell am I alive!?" Harry nearly ripped his hair out in frustration.

"Now comes the fun part," Death's handsome face gave a sly grin, "I will place your soul in your younger counterpart's body and this won't cause a paradox as the muggle scientists call it as you are stuck in this timeline permanently." And he floated closer to Harry. Harry wasn't sure whether to be happy at the thought of seeing Dumbledore or Sirius and many others that died in the war again or cry his heart out about his children ceasing to exist.

Before Harry could proclaim in astonishment, Death pointed at Harry's scar, "The Horcrux left a hole in your soul when it was destroyed so I took the chance and placed my Hallows there."

Now that he mentioned it, Harry could feel something lurking where his scar was. "Why did you do that? How did you do that?!"

"I like having you as my Master, I grew tired of all the greedy men possessing my wand," Death chuckled, "You shall be the final Master of the Deathly Hallows even if you do not yet possess all of them in this time."

"What if I don't want it?"

"You don't get a choice," Death replied in a snarky tone.

The only sound Harry could hear was the roaring of the fire in the fireplace. 'Why is this happening to me?' he thought.

"Because I believe you deserve a second chance," Death caressed Harry's cheeks with his hands, "When I send you back the Horcrux in your body will be destroyed but you will still receive visions from Voldemort."

"Why will I still get visions?" Even though they were helpful, Harry hated them; he didn't remember having a good night's sleep in his fifth year.

"I made it that way so you can stay ahead of the Dark Lord," Death floated down to Harry's height, the close proximity making Harry uncomfortable, "He will not be able to influence you from it but I will illusion it as if he can."

"Okay, when do we start?" Harry was determined to not let anyone die this time. He will hunt down the Horcruxes and finish it before any big changes take place. 'Not that I have a choice in the matter.'

Death grinned at him knowingly.

"You got to stop reading my thoughts now!" Harry shouted feeling annoyed and a bit cornered.

"You must improve your Occlumency then," and with that Death brought his lips closer and kissed Harry, to his mortification. Death gripped him tightly as Harry struggled to push away.

Instead of feeling lips, Harry felt a sucking feeling and everything disappeared. It was like disapparating, the squeezing feeling preventing him from breathing. It felt never-ending; it was like being squeezed through a tiny pipe.

"AAAHHHHH!" Then he was falling. Feeling light headed Harry finally landed in the live world. If he had any choice he would never ever do that again.

He took in his surroundings, it was Grimmauld Place. All the Weasley's with the exception of Molly and Arthur were there sitting in armchairs nursing butterbeers with pasty sick complexions. They all looked very young. Ron's cheeks and ears were flushed pink from the heat from the fireplace. He looked younger than Albus Severus. Harry felt a pang as he saw Fred Weasley still alive sharing an armchair with George comforting each other. Ginny was fast asleep in an armchair a blanket placed over her. And finally Sirius, Harry smiled at his godfather, Sirius was unshaven and looking haggard. Harry went to touch his godfathers shoulder only for his hand to go through Sirius. Harry heard noises in the kitchen and saw…himself! Merlin he was small when they were fifteen. Even Hermione had been taller than him them. His own face looked panicked and sickly.

Mrs Weasley was hugging him her face stressed but thankful. "I don't know what would have happened if it hadn't been for you Harry," her voice was muffled with grief. "They might not have found Arthur for hours…"

Harry instantly realised, this was when Arthur had been attacked by Nagini! Having already known Arthur would survive Harry was relieved as he didn't have to experience that vision again.

Now the younger Harry was helping Molly take plates for breakfast. As Harry moved close to himself a sucking sensation took him unaware. Harry opened his eyes to see a few plates in his hands. Being unfamiliar in this tinier body he dropped the plates. The smashing sounds brought the all the Weasley's as well as Sirius to the door in a rush.

"Harry!" He heard Mrs Weasley's voice as if from a far distance. Suddenly he couldn't see anything. He realised his scar was bleeding as he touched his forehead. A sharp splitting pain hit his forehead and he heard a scream.

He realised it was his own voice as he toppled to the floor, the room tilting. Suddenly warm hands touched his face parting his fringe.

Harry fainted.


	4. All Secrets Revealed

Chapter 4:

This time Harry woke to his right hand clasped in someone else's; he was lying on a soft mattress, a duvet on top of him. He blearily opened his eyes to see his godfather's concerned face. Harry took a long look at Sirius's face, his heart beating fast. He only just managed to stop himself from throwing himself at Sirius and hugging him to death.

Sirius face lit up in a smile, "Harry's up!" He shouted at the door. Despite his smile Sirius's face had new stress lines and a haunted look.

"What happened?" Harry began to ask but he was interrupted by what could be a stampede as a lot of red headed Weasley's burst into the room led by Hermione.

She instantly leapt at him, "Oh Harry! We were so worried you wouldn't wake up!" Her arms squeezed him in a choke hold hug. Luckily he was saved by Ron before he turned blue in the face, "Let the man breathe Hermione."

Ron flushed as Hermione looked at Ron with her 'Interrupt me and I will force you to spend more time in the library' look but reduced her hold on Harry.

"She's right mate," Ron blurted out, "No one knew what was wrong with you, it's been madness, and everyone from the order has been running around! Bloody hell, even Snape checked on you!" He said the last part with disgust.

"Do not use that tone of voice at a professor young man!" Now Mrs Weasley shoved both Ron and Hermione further back, "Dear Severus has been very helpful! Providing Harry with Nutritional potions," And Mrs Weasley proceeded to give Harry a long hug. Harry loved Mrs Weasley's hugs. That's all he could say about it, he never grew tired of it even in his forties. Ron muttered something like, "Dear Severus?!" in a scandalised tone under his breath.

Harry blurted out, "How long have I been asleep?"

"Two weeks mate," either Fred or George replied, "You even missed Christmas!"

Ginny piped up from the back pushing to the front, "Don't worry Harry, we saved your presents, they are all in your room on the bed." They all burst into happy chatter, Fred and George teasing Ginny, Hermione telling Ron off and Sirius having a rapid serious conversation at the door with Mr Wesley who looked well healthy.

Harry couldn't bring himself to look at Sirius or Fred and George, afraid he'd burst into tears. He remained silent thinking, the Horcrux must have been destroyed when he entered this body.

'Don't react, don't talk out loud,' Harry stiffened at the voice in his head.

'Death?' He thought back.

The voice chuckled, 'Well who else?' then continued, 'A warning; outside they are talking about you and being possessed.'

'Oh Damn! What am I going to tell them?' Harry cringed inside, remembering that in his fifth year Dumbledore thought he'd get possessed.

'I suggest you twist the truth and tell them about your dreams now,' Death's voice sounded excited, 'that will change everything, no?'

Harry thought about it, maybe revealing the fact that he knew about the prophecy earlier on would prevent Sirius and himself take an excursion to the Ministry and ultimately prevent Sirius's death.

There was a commotion at the door, and cries of, "Professor! He's awake."

And in walked Dumbledore, in bright violet robes with his eyes twinkling persistently. "Harry, my boy! I am glad to see you awake." He didn't directly meet Harry's eyes though and Harry sighed. But he couldn't stop the tears from springing to his eyes this time. Hermione looked confused at him and thankfully Ron didn't notice.

"Out of my way! Out of my way!" Behind him entered Madam Pomfrey and she started casting diagnostic charms at Harry.

Severus Snape followed ignoring Sirius's glare and placed potion vials on Harry's bedside. Harry caught Snape's eyes; he'd forgotten Snape would also be alive.

He thought of all the memories he saw in the Penisieve, Snape being bullied by his father, loving his mother and finally dying for Harry after pledging his life as a spy. This time he couldn't stop his tears from falling at the sad life his Professor led.

Harry thought he saw a dumbstruck expression on Snape's face when he started to cry and Snape flinched away in a way that no one would notice that he did. Hermione placed both her hands to her mouth in shock but quickly sat down next to Harry and started patting his back gently.

Everyone did a double take and Harry flushed, embarrassed to cry in front of all of them so he placed his hands on his face trying to wipe his eyes. Sirius quickly went to Harry's other side and place a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Oh Harry dear, what's the matter?" Mrs Weasley's looked at him concerned. The Weasley children looked like they didn't know what to do. Ron just cleared his throat and looked as if he wanted to say something but couldn't bring himself to. The others were just as frozen as Snape.

'Oh great now what am I going to say,' Harry thought miserably. He didn't know how he expected to get through his whole life again when all he felt like doing was crying when he saw every dead person's face.

Even Death's voice didn't have the snarky tone anymore, 'Twist the truth, use this moment to your advantage,' Death gently advised Harry.

Madam Pomfrey had stopped fussing at him and looked at in sympathetic expression. Even Dumbledore looked at him puzzled now meeting his eyes.

Harry was suddenly reminded of his son James Sirius, when he used to spin tales at Harry and Ginny using crocodile tears to get himself out of trouble. So Harry took a page out of his non-existent son's book.

He took away hands away from his face and sniffed before looking at Dumbledore, "Why didn't you tell me?" His voice cracked and Harry was thankful he didn't have to fake tears, he was already crying for a reason but certainly not for the reason he was about to tell them.

"Tell you what?" Sirius blurted before Dumbledore could say anything, his hand gripped Harry's shoulder tighter.

Harry sniffed again and breathed in deeply trying to form a reply, "That Voldemort killed my parents because of a stupid prophecy by Trelawney."

All the adults froze, Sirius and Mrs Weasley exchanged glances. Hermione, Ron, the twins and Ginny looked confused.

Dumbledore looked pained, "I didn't intend for you to find out like this Harry."

"Find out what? How?" Ron said.

When Harry saw Mrs Weasley about to shepherd all of them out of the door, Harry said, "Don't, I want them to hear, I will tell them later anyway."

Harry sat up straighter met Snape's eyes then looked at Dumbledore's, "A spy betrayed the prophecy to Voldemort when it was made," Harry knew Snape stiffened and he knew that Snape knew that Harry knew.

But Harry didn't say it out loud not wanting his friends to know that Snape told Voldemort the prophecy, he didn't want to add more hate to Snape when he didn't deserve to be hated.

Harry recited, "The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches…and the Dark Lord shall mark him as his equal but he shall have power the Dark Lord knows not…For neither can live while the other survives…"

There was a silence except for Hermione's gasp in the room; Harry looked down not wanting to see any of their pitying expressions. It wasn't easy the first time round and it wasn't easy now.

But Sirius eventually asked, "But Harry how did you know the prophecy? Even the Order didn't know…"

"I dreamt it," Harry invented wildly, "There was a Death Eater meeting and this Death Eater told him." Harry felt so bad for making Snape feel panicked at the thought that Harry would reveal who the death eater was. He also felt very guilty for lying to them.

Mrs Weasley looked gobsmacked as well as Sirius, as they didn't actually know the contents of the prophecy.

Hermione squeaked, "But that means Harry is the only one that can defeat Voldemort?"

Ron looked indignant, "Prophecies are real!? I thought Trelawney was a fraud?" Ron went quite after Mrs Weasley recovered enough to shoot a glare at him. Ron looked questioningly at Dumbledore, "…Professor?"

Dumbledore sighed wearily and that was enough to tell them.

"But…Professor that wasn't the whole prophecy was it?" Harry quickly said before anyone else could say anything, "That's why Mr Weasley was attacked by Nagini because he was guarding it and Voldemort didn't expect anyone."

The Weasley's looked grim; it was sinking in to the Weasley children that this was getting serious. Dumbledore looked as if he didn't know what to do with Harry gaining all knowledge of their secrets.

"And I keep dreaming of a door, a black door in the Department of Magic, I think the prophecy is there and he wants me to get it." The room was silent once more, 'I think I managed to give them all heart attacks,' Harry thought in grim amusement.

He stifled a yawn, which was instantly noticed by all especially Madam Pomfrey as she started to shoo everyone out of the room, "Now let my patient rest and you can all question him tomorrow!"

Harry couldn't stop another yawn and leaned back, nodding at Hermione as she walked past saying goodnight.

'Well that was masterfully done,' Death's voice whispered as Harry drifted off to sleep.


End file.
